


How Many

by Arkeis07



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, F/F, Mathematics, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkeis07/pseuds/Arkeis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's been thinking about eternity. She's mapping Carmilla's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many

It takes pretty averagely about nine kisses to get from Carmilla's knee to her hip. It's anywhere from 4 to 8 kisses between Carmilla's hip to her navel, adjusting for the occasions when Laura's mouth takes her on a scenic route. Laura can fit exactly 7 hickies down the left side of Carmilla's outstretched neck to her clavicle in a straight line. Sometimes she'll try and draw pictures, but the pale girl's skin has healed itself near completely by the time the dawn light hits them.  And she was never good at drawing, anyway.

But what she _is_ good at, is math. Not like r _eally_ good, but she can recognize patterns of logic and the trace the steps and it helps her to be able to focus on just one thing for just a moment, a brief respite from the hyperactivity in her mind. She's got all these raging thoughts about love and war and feminism and junk food, she's stuck in this twilight zone of a collegiate institution, she's having regular sex with her _vampire_ (Carmilla never did approve the _girlfriend_ tag, waxing poetical on her aversion to labels and being restricted - but she did however relent to the possessive pronoun preceding explicitly standing for "Property of Laura Hollis, Junior Web Journalism Undergraduate," in big verbal marquees). Overall Laura has a lot to deal with, mentally. So she's happy for physical indulgences.

Laura has become an avid learner of Carmilla's body logic. There are a lot of things in their relationship that are convoluting and ever winding about them like smoky clouds of uncertainty, but the space between Carmilla's breast and her center is like discovering the golden ratio every time Laura makes the journey.

 

///

 

"I'm going to try a pickup line on you, ok?"

"Can I - -  Laugh.?"

"No, no way - - This is serious, I'm hitting on you."

"Ouch - -  OK, commence."

"You won't ever get lost if you stick with me, babe."

"Oh yea, cupcake? Tell me why."

"Because - - I've already -- mapped out -- your body."

"..."

"Yes. That's it. No! No stop. Don't smile!"

"A roadmap to my cleavage, Hollis & Clark? Why I never thought -"

"I know how many kisses it takes to make you say my name."

"...Oh. I prefer that one."

"I can tell."

 

///

 

They've been here in bed for the entire evening and the better part of the morning. Carmilla is drifting toward sleep and Laura's once again running fingers over the numbers.

She can fit six pointer-finger swirls on the hill of Carmilla's hip, but she likes to rub them away with a swipe over her butt. She's really not trying to be a bother, but Carmilla keeps stirring, blinking her lashes softly and trailing sleepy kisses in the crook of Laura's neck. It's just that Laura's mind keeps revolving about so many things, and she just wants a minute to _focus_ -

And when she hears Carmilla moan huskily into her ear, Laura zeroes in.

 

///

 

"What are you doing to me, sweet girl?"

"Keeping you up past bedtime."

"I normally have so many complaints, I'm shocked now to find none."

"If you think of any, just voice them in another language. I like that."

" _kako želiš._ "  

 

/// 

 

There's a steady, rhythmic beating to the way Carmilla breathes out huffs of air against Laura's ear. It may not be the same as a heartbeat, but Laura's sure she's heard it flutter on several occasions. Laura likes to watch a pattern unfold in front of her, because there is always a cause to a reaction, there is x and there is y.

 

///

 

"L-Laura - "

 

///

 

Laura knows how many kisses fit on Carmilla's forehead. She likes the pressure when Carmilla leans into the touch.

 

///

 

Laura's been thinking about eternity. She's mapping Carmilla's body.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1) I , for one, distinctly dislike math.
> 
> A/N 2) kako želiš = "as you wish" thank you to @fallenone for the correct translation!


End file.
